Mass Effect: Shared Memories
by TheBiggestPapa
Summary: A quaint fishing trip turns into a 4-D chess game where an entire universe I previously thought was just a game is at stake, and the one with all the cards is a mercenary with effective multiple personality disorder. This is an insert. Not a self-insert, but an insert quite like all the cool kids are doing these days.
1. Chapter 1

_Shared Memories_

It was an ordinary afternoon, the sun resting in the sky emitted a bright scarlet tint that softly reflected off of the rippling waters of a small pond. Not five seconds after this scene, a plop is heard, and a fishing net sinks into the waters.

"Yah such a cheater Jackson!" A blonde-haired guy sat on the bank of the pond and made a visible tsk sound, his dull grey-blue eyes glaring at his best friend. His thick accent was a tell-tale sign of his New Orleans background.

"Did ya wanna wait until after dark to have enough fish to cook? It's your fault anyway, comin' up with the plan to fish so damn late" I had made this statement light-heartedly and with a hint of Dixie Twang; my green eyes being covered by a bit of my wavy shoulder-length hair that had managed to escape my half ponytail.

"Point proven." My friend pulled his line back in and proceeded to get things ready for me to start cookin'. "You better be as good a cook as you say you are. I ain't gonna be able to eat anythin' else for dinner.

"Alan, relax." I smirked as I pulled in my haul. Three catfish and ten largemouth bass. "Between this catch and my cookin', you'll be eatin' good tonight!"

As I pulled the fish out of the netting, one of the bass slapped my arm with its tail and managed to land on the ground, flopping back into the pond… Nine. I had nine largemouth bass. Was damn shame. It was one of the bigger ones as well. I took my bowie knife and jabbed it into the first fish, cutting the head off and then moving onto the tail. I was gonna make some of the best cut filets this kid has ever eaten. After a while, every fish was cut and sliced, the skins and other grodie stuff being thrown back into the pond… to let the ecosystem take care of it naturally, of course. I then set upon seasoning. I used a special Cajun blend I made myself. A spicy kick to anything I sprinkle the shits on. Recipe will be my secret until the death though. Finally, I threw the first fish onto the pan Alan had set up for me, the fire crackling under it. As I did this however, my life would be changed; be it for better or worse:

_Cold… why is it so cold? It's a summer afternoon, is it not? Nah… it's much too dark… Pitch black actually. My feeling is slowly coming back to me. This sensation is unlike anything I've ever felt before… Like my essence is being sucked into something… but what?_

A flash of white. As I opened my eyes, I saw… not the pond that I last remembered. Nor the warm glow of the evening sky. No, I saw a sterile white room and a bunch of ladies with medical equipment and strange clothing.

"Scuse me, but what exactly is goin' on here?"

The woman looked at me with disbelief before finally answering: "You were hit during a mission. Seems like it was pretty bad seeing as you don't even remember."

"Mission? The actual hell're you on about?" As I got this question out, everything came rushing back to me. I had lived an entire life in this strange world. I remembered lots of crazy things: Turians, Asari, Salarians. Hell, even Quarians. But these were all aliens… from Mass… Effect… wait. Nothing was fitting together... I decided to test something out.

"What's my name?" I asked this nonchalantly

"Um. Jericho, are you alright?"

"I'm stabilized right? I'd like some alone time for a second… wrap my head around this." I shooed her away, the rest of the nurses following suit.

Everything came flooding back. My name was apparently Jericho James. I was a member of the Blue Suns… I have no recollection of Zaeed Massani, so I must have joined after he was taken care of. The good thing is that with my new memories, I also had the knowledge of using my omni-tool. So that was a plus. I pulled it out to check the date: 2180. So that means the first Mass Effect is just around the corner… And that means I've got a bit of planning to do. Seeing as I've gotten gloriously lobotomized into this poor Jericho fella's brain now, I should have access to all of his combat knowledge, and his muscle memory. Which is a boon because other than hunting, I've no firearm experience. Like at all. And if his won't translate… I can blame brain damage and get back into the game slowly.

The Doctor came in and gave me a glare. He then looked down at his data pad and jotted down a couple of things before addressing me: "So, Jericho… How's ze head trauma treating you?" A THICK German accent was heard. Like the damn medic from TF2 level stereotypical.

"Y'know. Bit painful. Wicked headaches. Eyes feel like they're gonna pop out. Nothing out of the ordinary" I smirked as I leaned back in the operating bed.

"Well, you realize it's time to re-administer your tattoo, correct?" He tapped on his left pectoral and I looked down, realizing that a giant white spot sat there… kinda like my old tattoo I had there in my… Real life? Other life? I still don't know what to make of this. Is it a fever dream? Hell, my mind is super conflicted right now.

"Yeah, yeah get it over with" I awaited the tattoo to be inked in. This guy was not very gentle though. Getting this tattoo hurt a lot more than I remember it hurting in my- I'm gonna say other life. It actually hurt a lot. After it was said and done, I looked down at the blue sun that now sat on my chest. It was gross and slightly bloody, and I was gonna have to keep it covered for a while until it finished healing. What a hassle.

After being released by the doctor, I decided to check out my surroundings. First. My clothing. Seemed like standard Citadel Human wear, though my colors were green. Then the location… We were in a Citadel hospital? It was diligent care to say the least. Probably a cover hospital for the Blue Suns in this area. I walked around and decided to see what there was to buy. I pulled up my omni-tool, but instead of pulling up a map, I saw a little ping: Message from a guy named Sindri. Was telling me that he had finished something big and wanted me to go see what it was. Memory of the shop he stays in flashed back, and I headed down there, toward the lower wards. As I get to the spot, I'm greeted by a Salarian

"Ah! Jericho!" He grinned in a rather creepy, reptilian smile. His skin was smooth and slimy looking… makes sense, seeing as Salarians are amphibious if memory serves me correctly. "Just got the stuff you ordered. Dying to test!" He sets a flat disk on the counter, before continuing. "This is the shield dome you requested. Press button, throw on ground. Instant cover!" He does this and a large bubble lands on the ground, almost covering the entire shop's floor space. "Test it"

I had assumed he meant with a gunshot, so I pulled out the pistol I just realized was on my hip and blasted it. "Hmm. Seems sturdy enough… what else ya got for me?" I looked as he set a couple of things on the table: First, some armor that looked similar to the T-51 power armor from Fallout, though it was pretty Blue Suns in aesthetic; a helmet that looked similar to the T-51 power armor helmet; what looked like a new omni-tool; a gun that looked like a triple barrel shotgun that was painted blue; and what I assumed was a biotic amp… it looked kind of like a scaled down GPU for a gaming computer.

He grinned as he slid the armor over, "So, first thing is armor. Not only is the armor itself super sturdy; but also fitted with improved kinetic barriers, able to withstand even a rocket. I daresay Spectre level equipment." I slowly strapped it on. It collapsed like most armor but it was still large and in charge. After I got the armor completely equipped, the crazy bastard shot at me! Regardless of if the bullet just bounced off (It did), I was livid.

"Don't do that shit again, unless you wanna be missin' a horn"

Sindri gulped and pointed at the left leg of the armor. "Even place for dome shield. Magnetic strip. Stays put"

I put the disk on the leg, and it stuck there, just as he said it would. He quickly pepped back up and moved on to the helmet. "Helmet here is same material as armor. Should keep cranial area secure. Even added custom HUD like asked!"

He slipped the helmet on me, moving my hair from my face as he did, and my vision got bombarded with all sorts of displays. Most seemed standard. Situated at the bottom right of my FOV was shield levels, armor stability, and even shield dome durability (All in percentages, no less!). And on the bottom left was heat level and gun currently in use. Hell, it even counted the number of grenades and medi-gel I had on hand (and he included a freebie of six packs of the gel).

"Let's see this omni-tool" I slipped it onto my hand, after sliding the old one off. It came fitted with some cool stuff. Pre-programed with some combat tech.

"First there's the ignite program. Cook an enemy's armor right off. Then the shield drain. It saps power from an enemy's Kinetic barrier array and siphons it into your own. Even integrated into HUD. Top left corner. Only added basic stuff. Didn't think you had the mind for any more," he gave what I could only assume was a smug smirk

"I'll ignore thatcha said that. Best in the bidness or not, one of those horns would make a purty neat trophy on my belt," I gave a rather sinister glare, which in the back of my mind worried me a bit. After I get myself situated, I'll need to iron out all of these memories and figure out which are the real me…

"Of course, of course!" he paced around a bit before giving me the gun. "And this is that gun you asked for. Custom made by the best in the Turian Hierarchy." He gave me an approving look "You can even name it, I plan sell these things mainstream. Based on your feedback."

"This is the Triple Shotty then," I said this as I slipped it on the back of my armor, holding to the mag strip. "Now I'm assumin' that's an amp?"

"Correct. Modified Savant model. Helps reduce mental strain while using biotics. Look at HUD in visor as well" He yoinks my old amp out and installs the new one. As it is installed, I see my biotic abilities that I have available on the top right corner. Guess everything he made is meant to integrate into my HUD. This guy was thorough. What abilities did I have? Singularity, Throw, and Barrier? Odd mix of skills. I could likely learn more as well, given the training.

"Anythin' else? I'm ready to get back in the field" I actually just wanted to get home, which I now knew was not too terribly far.

"Nothing but payment. Down payment completed but need rest" He moved his hand in a gimme fashion.

"Sure, sure. What're ya owed?

"267,000"

"Alright let me check" I checked in my bank account, and saw that yes, I had enough. More than enough. Memory came in force. I had been doing merc work for a couple of years. Made up near about one million credits. I was down to 759,000 after that purchase. Still plenty. I sent him the payment directly from the omni-tool, having connected it to my accounts already.

"Come back if anymore ideas arise. Yours are... intriguing." He smirked again as he went back into his shop, and I exited.

I hailed a cab and headed home, Jericho's memories proving super useful to me at current. As I got to the door of 'my' apartment, however, I was drawing a blank. I had NO idea what the passcode was or even might be. I tried all the basics. 1234, 4321, so on and so forth. Nothing worked. I then struck an idea. Maybe Jericho wasn't so different from Jackson after all… I punched in the number that I had used in my other life for near about everything. Bingo. Worked like a charm. And getting inside. Something I was not prepared for. I looked around the sci-fi-esque living space. Was very reminiscent of Anderson's apartment in ME3. It was a bit smaller in scale though. To the right: nice open concept kitchen, with black granite countertops and mahogany (Seemingly. Could be some funky alien wood) paneling and cabinets. To the left was the living room, where I was met with likely the largest screen, I had ever made contact with. Covered the whole damn wall! At least 400 inches. Otherwise, the walls were marble, with black carbon fiber shelves lining the wall the front door was on, books lining the shelves, and a huge window serving as the left side wall. You could see all of the traffic go through the ward, and it was magnificent. Sky cars zipping by, the lights of the ward. It was beautiful to say the least. I then went to a separate room. One closer to the one bedroom I had. It was supposed to be a sort of rec room, but I had apparently renovated it to be a personal garden of sorts. The floor was actually dirt. So hopefully I would never need to move out of here, or I'd be facing some real consequences. More so than that, was the plant life growing all over. All sorts of strange plants, most of them I couldn't recognize. So, Jericho had a bit of a green thumb. Even badasses have a soft-spot, I guess. There was a bench, easy sittings. Lastly the ceiling was kitted out with a giant plant light. Big enough to encompass the entire room in artificial sunlight. There was even a little pond I had made at some point. Or Jericho made it… I needed to get this ironed out. This was the perfect place to do such as well.

I started going through my memories: First was the memory of Jackson: Country-fried nerd that both spent his daytimes hunting and fishing, and his night times playing videogames and finishing a college degree online. Jackson was just 20 years old and wasn't a very intimidating specimen in the least. He did have some solid kickboxing/MMA experience. Wanted to cage fight once upon a time... Second was the memory of Jericho: badass mercenary with a penchant for anger. And judging from his abilities, was pretty much just moving cover and crowd control. He was 27 years old and had a very similar appearance to myself, albeit with some slight differences. One, was that I now had a beard. I just noticed it somehow and it honestly looked pretty good. His hair was also more of an auburn red, rather than my original chestnut brown. His eyes were still green as an emerald. The hairstyle was the same: a half-ponytail; as was the relative size and build, though a couple of inches taller. I wondered. Was all of that life just a fever dream? Did my life as Jackson ever truly exist? But come on, a dream where I played a game based on the world I lived in? Ludicrous. I don't think Jackson was a fever dream. I'm still Jackson. But how did I end up in Jericho's body? And is he in my body? Who knows what sort of mischief he'd be up to… or what kind of mischief I'll get into in his body…? Well I wasn't going to get home trying to figure this out. I needed to make sure I survived here. Which meant that I needed to keep working. It was at that moment that I got a call. So these things did work kind of like phones. The contact info was hidden, but I answered anyway. Not too terribly much to lose.

"Jericho. Just heard the news. You're up and about, ready to cause trouble!" The guy laughed at the end of this.

"Ah yes. I'm itching to get back into the grind… You guys got something for me?"

"That we do bud! Meet me in the port tomorrow and I'll give ya the skippy. 0700 Galactic Standard Time"

He ended the call with a click and left me to my own devices. Which meant that I needed to watch some tv. See how surreal intergalactic tv would be. About three hours later, I had gotten very absorbed into a sort of Asari parody of 'The 40-Year-Old Virgin'. Didn't quite have the same charm as the original, but it was a good movie, nonetheless. After that, I decided to check out 'Fleet and Flotilla'. All of the talk about how good it was in the games has me really curious now that I can legitimately watch it now. All in all, it was pretty good. Gave me a perspective on Quarian cross-species relationships. Although to be honest, it didn't really matter too terribly much to me, I'm not terribly into Quarians. I then finally decided that I should get some rest. Especially seeing as I'd be up early.

The next morning, I got up and strapped on my equipment. I felt badass as hell. I got to the port and a vaguely familiar man was standing there in wait. I'm assuming it was my contact. Was in his mid-forties. Hair was starting to grey. Still rather fit but was obviously losing what muscle he used to have. As I got close to the decided upon place, he quickly walked up to me with his arms open.

"Jericho! Great to see you in such good order! Good news from the higherups as well." The man motioned towards the ship in question. Looked sort of like a Turian Frigate… but blue…

"What's the news?"

"You're the captain!" He was beaming as he said this.

"Me… I'm the captain? Of this ship?" I was definitely not prepared for this when I hung up last night.

"Yep. Your shot calling last go around made it possible to get out of that Hegemony trap. The top dogs know talent when they see it Jericho. I know talent when I see it," he explained. "You're gonna make it far in this line of work. You're gonna do me damn proud and make us all a ton of money. The mission briefing is on a data pad in the captain's quarters. Get in there and make some magic happen!" He grinned again. Memory of who he was started to surface. My mentor. My captain. Hell, my father figure.

"Why? This was your ship… Why give it away?" I was stifling back tears at this point. The real me didn't know this man from Adam. But the Jericho in me was about to go down in flames.

"I'm looking to retire. I've been in this business a loooong time. Since the inception of the Blue Suns- Hell, I've been a gun for hire since before then. It's time for me to kick back." He smiled, this one more tranquil.

"You got a place to stay? I could let you stay in my apartment for a while. Until I'm finished workin' at the very least. I have a ship to call my own now"

"I'll actually take you up on that. Just make sure to read the data pad in your new quarters. I'll see you later." With that, my old captain. My mentor. Darren Carmichael made his exit. And I made my entrance. This wouldn't go exactly how I thought it would though. It was actually going to be very different… but my options were endless now.

I walked into the ship, and the decontamination process begun. After a couple of minutes, I was allowed into the ship. Rather empty crew. The pilot was still around. Artais I think his name was (going off of Jericho's memory). Other than that, I only saw a couple of engineers, and a munitions person. Why would he give me such a barebones crew? I decided to head up to my quarters. Might find something of use there. Felt strange to do so, but I'd get used to it. I saw a data pad on the bed. Just what I was looking for. As I opened it up, the message on it was rather… chilling.

-_Jericho James_

_ This is gonna seem strange at the moment. But do not trust the brass. Couldn't say anything at port or their bugs would have caught it. They decided to get rid of me because of the things I know. I know Vido's secret. I also know that that Batarian bastard didn't start up the Blue Suns. Keep this knowledge under wraps. And if you meet a man by the name of Zaeed Massani… Don't let him learn that you're Blue Suns affiliated. But befriend him. They likely think you're in on the "conspiracy" seeing how close we are. Go freelance. The only people left on the ship now already know the deal and will be 100% behind you. I've made friendly enough with the big dog of Omega that you'll still be swimming in work. I gave them your contact info. I'd be looking for a better crew though. Blue Suns crew won't be cutting it anymore…Artais could give you a good start on people to look into. He's got Ex-Military contacts he could get in touch with, among others in the underground. I can put you on the scent of somebody though. Zaiya Dennis: L2 Biotic. Jump Zero vet. She's powerful and hates Batarians… which I think is something everyone on that ship can agree with. Her contact info is imbedded here. Now get out there and make a name for yourself!_

_-Darren Carmichael_

I was in awe. Not only was I pretty much told that I was going to meet Zaeed super fucking early, but I was also mixed up in Blue Suns politics? After just getting here? Now was as good a time as any to learn my way around the underground of space though. Just then, something hit me. More memories. This time of Jump Zero. The beatings I received, the pain I endured. The times went hungry, just to find out my potential. And Kaidan… We're already friends then. Might make things a bit easier unless he thinks less of me for my career choice. Which begs the question… was I ever alliance? I don't remember any of that at all. The memories were foggy. Likely seeing as they weren't my own memories to begin with. Deciding it was time to get moving, I walked up to Artais. And he turned a couple seconds after he finally noticed me standing there.

"Ah Jericho. Congratulations on the promotion. I assume that you know the deal?"

"Yeah Cap- Darren filled me in. We need to set up a meeting with one Zaiya Dennis. Seems to stay around Omega. Let's go ahead and get there and we can iron out the details on the way." I turned from the Turian and to the munitions room. That's where Dominique was said to stay. As I got in, I saw the young-looking guy working on a couple of guns.

"Oh, hey Jer- Captain. I gotta get used to that" He rubbed the back of his neck as he set down the pistol he was working on with his left hand.

"You can call me Jericho. I'll have a tough enough time with the change myself. We're currently on route to Omega. Gonna pick up a Zaiya Dennis. Likely get in touch with the Omega crime boss as well. Apparently, Darren had a good relation with them or somethin'. Anything you got for me?"

"Not much. Working on getting these pistols ready for field use again. They're a bit deformed from the amount of use they were seeing. The heat caused them to soften up ever-so slightly." He sighed into his hand as he continued working. "I'm glad we got those bone-heads out of here. Especially those knuckle-dragging Batarians."

This crew really hated Batarians… Though every one of us probably has a history with them slaving our home worlds or something similar. "Good shit Dom. And same here. Now get back to work and I'll make sure the next round of guys is at least a bit competent."

I walked out of the room while saying this and started typing up on my omni-tool. Needed to get a meeting point set up for our newest arrival. I decided that a vocal call would be easiest. I hated typing back in real life.

"You better have a good reason for calling me unannounced" The voice was slightly reminiscent of Jack. There was a bit more femininity and class though.

"We have a mutual friend… Darren Carmichael?" My voice was calm. I wasn't going to be intimidated by a woman. Even if she was a powerful biotic. No way, no how.

"You got my attention now. Carmichael is a strange name to be throwing around," she scoffed, as if she was skeptical of my intention.

"Just meet me on Omega. I plan on putting together a master crew and you are one of the best in the field if my sources are right. And I've got big plans." With that, I clicked the call off, and with it, sent the coordinates for where we were to meet.

To be honest. I'm handling this a lot better than I would have thought given that not even 24 hours ago, I was cooking fish on a skillet by a pond. I sent a message to Artais, telling him to call me when we made it to Omega. I was entranced by the fish that Darren kept in his cabin… do all captains do stuff like this? Main difference was that Darren's fish were all Earth-native. As I looked, I noticed a note… a paper note that read:

_If I find that you didn't feed my damn fish, I'll tear you a new asshole. Next time you dock at the Citadel, I'll have a tank ready for them. Bring them._

So that's something I would need to do every day now. Great. I wonder if I could buy an automatic feeder like in ME3? I flipped through the books in the data pad that Darren left for me. 'The Art of War', 'Aurelius' Meditations', '33 Strategies of War'… well we definitely know what sort of person he was. Nothing remotely entertaining. Just informative reads. I got to reading Sun Tzu's writings, seeing it as a good first step to really learning the tricks of the trade in regard to leadership and combat tactics. After a bit of reading, I stripped my armor and weapons off, and laid them on the chest that sat in front of the bed. I wanted them ready in case of any emergencies that may happen. Now to figure out if Aria had gotten control of Omega yet… I assumed that she had, but I definitely wasn't sure of that fact. If it was still the Patriarch, then things might be kinda funky. He was an unknown in my book. I had no real intel for how he was before Aria took over. Though I think the year would state that Aria is in control. Instead of thinking about it, I decided that getting some shut-eye was the best course of action.

**A/N**

**Well that's the first chapter. Give me honest opinions. Was it good? Decent? Trash? I'll take it all and use that to try and fix everything up as well as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Picking Up Where He Left Off_

I woke up and headed to the mess. We didn't have anyone cooking as of yet, seeing as the last cook was Batarian. I'm honestly glad we got rid of him. Not even for being Batarian, which is reason enough, but because he only cooked Batarian food. Shits was fucking grodie. I cracked open a couple of eggs. Don't know what kind of eggs they were, but they did the job of creating sustenance perfectly. Fried em. Sunny side up. They were pretty tasty I must say, though I would have honestly taken anything, seeing as I forgot to eat yesterday. I'm still going to need to get this… consciousness? I'm gonna say consciousness. But getting it used to Galactic Standard Time. Because this was throwing Jackson, who is mostly in control, way outta wack. I headed back up and put on my armor and such. It was a much, much bulkier armor than most in-universe. I felt slow wearing it, but the protection was phenomenal. I was like a damn tank. And with the dome shield, I would be damn near untouchable. After getting kitted out, I got a beep from Artais, who was letting me know that we touched down on Omega. He had already handled all of the landing permissions mumbo-jumbo himself (Which I was super grateful for), so I left and was about to get searched down by some Batarians. I just looked at them menacingly and they backed off. Probably above their paygrade to get killed by some Brotherhood of Steel looking motherfucker. I quickly made my way to the location that was agreed upon. As if on cue, a woman strutted over. She was wearing armor that was not too terribly different from armor that Ashley Williams donned on Eden Prime, though hers was red with white highlights as opposed to the reverse.

"Zaiya?"

"Yeah. That's me." Her blue eyes gazed holes into my soul, as she flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Heard you were one of the best biotics out of Brain Camp," I said. My gaze met hers, though she likely couldn't tell through my helmet.

"Take the helmet off. I wanna see who's trying to brown-nose me." I did as asked, clipping my helmet to my belt. I hoped that the smell of Omega wouldn't make me regret the decision. She almost looked like she was checking me out, before she suddenly spoke. "Hm. Not too terrible a looker. But more important is who the hell you are to drop Darren's name like that?"

"Jericho James. The one who now runs his old ship and crew… or what's left of it. You could say the Blue Suns are on my shit list." I chuckled a little at the end of my statement.

"Damn, I remember you. Friends with Alenko right? You filled out nicely." Pretty sure she was looking at my ass. "Hopefully you're as competent as you are cute. So, Darren took you under his wing?" She twirled a finger in her hair as she asked.

"Yeah. That's right," I looked her in the eyes as I replied, keeping a professional aura about myself.

"Then that makes me your step-mommy?" she winked and giggled as she noticed a slight grimace to my expression.

"He's like fifty y'know? Or were you trying to get into his wallet?" My expression smoothed back out, and I waited to get a reaction

"Between liking a man with scars, and men with a fat paycheck, he was the perfect match… until he started… y'know." she laughed loudly as she made her index finger go limp, making me blow air out of my nose very, very violently.

I shook myself out of that funk and spoke "Enough with the pleasantries, come with me. I'd like to get a feel for the place. And to know who's who around here." My tone was not leaving much option for her to deny, though she probably could have if she felt like it.

"Knowing me, you already know who's who," she winked at me, but then took a more serious posture. "I'll take you up on your offer, but the moment you get complacent is the moment I leave. Keep things fun for me will ya, hun?" She turned around. Probably for dramatic effect. And to show me her ass no doubt… she beckoned me with her finger, and I could easily assume where she was leading me.

With that, I had snagged the first new member of my crew. And the hatchings of a plan started to formulate. I knew where the Shadow Broker's base was (in theory). If I could get ahold of that network. The possibilities were endless. I could stop the Reapers by my damn self. And leave Liara to help Shepard more directly… or even bring her in as an agent for myself. But getting through his base would be a lot more difficult for someone like myself and my barebones crew to pull off right now… I needed more. Needed resources. Needed skilled crew members. As we approached a certain nightclub, my assumption was proven correct: We were going to give Aria our dues.

Stepping in, I took in the scene of this place. A lot livelier than in the games. Dance floors were packed even more, the multi-colored lights shone even more violently, and there were 'dancers' everywhere. Hanging from cages, on podiums. There was even a few dancing behind the bars. The terrible synthetic music permeated the club. I could tell that a few Krogan bodyguards were also not privy to the choice of music. The bartenders were all Batarian… best to avoid getting a drink here. We weaved between dancers, both exotic and patrons, before finally getting to where the great Aria T'Loak herself sat.

As we stepped up to meet with her, our path was blocked by a particularly ugly Batarian. Which is saying something. The Jericho in me was gonna have a bit of an issue with this disrespect. "Humans. State your business," The four-eyed alien glared at me with all four eyes.

"Just wanted to give the Queen her dues. Let her know the easy way that I was in town. Didn't expect her to hide behind a reject of the Hegemony though." My gaze went through the guard's forehead, a trick Jericho learned as to not get confused by the whole four eyes thing. The part of me that is Jackson was terrified. This racism could very well put a damper on my overall plan.

"Sem. Let them through. I'm expecting him." I could see the slightest of smirks as I walked up and kneeled on one knee. Half as a gesture of good faith, the other in mockery of her title. I offered an upturned hand and she placed hers in it, to which I planted a small kiss.

"So, _Queen_, I take it you know why I'm here?" I stood up, not even waiting for her approval.

"You're looking for work and connections, right?" she chuckled "I think I could get you in the right direction. I do owe Darren after all. I see you've already acquainted yourself with Zaiya."

"Correct. I need the best people though. I think you'll be interested in my long-term plan. But for now, let's just say I've got ambition, and you stand to gain from it." I stated this confidently, and her body language seemed to acknowledge my confidence.

She leaned in closer, her interest piqued, before asking "Is that so? Well I know of a certain Krogan that could help you out." She looked over to her left and shouted for a familiar name: "_Patriarch!_ Get over here!" As she barked this order, my first encounter with a Krogan (as Jackson anyway) happened. And God damn were they big

"Yes?" He was strangely passive.

"I want you to advise this human here. Get him the biggest Krogan you can… or a few" She sort of shooed him in my direction

"I think I'll only need two. Too many might start to get ideas, and they have a hard-enough time with ideas as it is." I realized that Jericho was extremely Xenophobic. I thought it was only Batarians at first, but no, it seemingly extends to most species. Which extends to myself as well now. The personalities are sort of… conflicting, for lack of a better word. Jericho was starting to force his way into Jackson...

"Better be glad Aria has taken a liking to you human," the Krogan scoffed at me and walked off, motioning us to follow.

We got to an area in the dark side of Omega. And that's saying something as Omega is dark enough as is. As we rounded the corner, we found ourselves in a dank alleyway. We were also met by a group of around ten Krogan, huddled around a barrel fire. All of them seemed rowdy enough. Which is what I'm looking for in a Krogan. I need these guys for muscle. Nothing more, nothing less.

"All right, we're looking for the strongest two out of you. You know how to handle this." Patriarch moved back and awaited, knowing what would come up next.

"Well, this should be fun," Zaiya said before flipping her hair back.

Then the ten Krogan just started brawling. Right then and there. The Patriarch motioned us to move back while the ten competed. One Krogan in general caught my eye. He had a bright blue plate and was a lot more savage than the rest. Not only did he manage to knock one out with a single headbutt, but he managed to take on two at the same time. The blue-plated Krogan continued his onslaught, actually managing to judo slam one Krogan opponent into another, and then charged into both of them. He was able to rag-doll other Krogan. No telling what he could do to a smaller species. The thought made me excited. Finally, the last Krogan standing. He had taken down three, and this one had taken down only one. The blue-plate charged, and the other side-stepped. Blue was able to pivot, and punch the other in the gut, then while he started to double over, he grabbed the other by the head and repeatedly slammed his into it. One time. Two times. Three times. Finally, the final Krogan fell, unable to keep going. He raised his arms and The Patriarch moved to his direction, motioning me to come as well.

"So Blue, what's your actual name? I wanna give you the respect you deserve after seeing that" I extended a hand towards him

"Khel Jud," he grunted. Didn't seem much for talk. Which is good. I don't want to pay him to talk, I want to pay him to fight. Especially seeing as during my assault on the Shadow Broker's Lair, he's going to be expendable. Very few won't be expendable honestly.

"So, Jud. I'll let you decide on which of these other whelps we'll take with us. Up to two more," I looked over the rest.

"Garn, Klein; get over here!" Klein… seemed very human of a name. It was actually humorous in my mind.

"These the two?" I looked them over and noticed one was the Krogan that was the last one besides Jud himself. The one he called Klein, no less!

"Yep. They're already rearing to go. I hear you want the best? Well us three will provide that to you. Just make sure you give us a good fight," Jud stated, his fist raised in front of him. I was definitely ready to provide him that.

"Will do. I'll give you the location of the ship, stand by while Zaiya and I finish up getting the crew together. You'll be interested in my long-term goal."

With that, I led Zaiya off. Before turning to her again.

"Alright Zaiya, I need tech. The best in the whole damn business. Preferably a few," I said this more as an order, and she seemed slightly annoyed, but humored me.

"Alright. First, we need to find a Quarian by the name of Sai'Jifal. He was stripped of his ship name after his exile. Was likely one of the most selfish Quarians I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Should do perfectly in our bunch." She smiled. There's something she wasn't telling me. She probably has leverage over him. Would make sense

"Lead me to him. Quarian techie would be a boon," I said, knowing that tech was going to be what got me through the Broker's Lair.

We set off to find the Quarian. Zaiya had set up a meeting with the Quarian, in the Marketplace from the game. Should be easy enough. Seemed oddly convenient that literally everyone I've needed so far was on Omega though. Criminal Hub World it is, I would expect a couple to be someplace else… I looked around, taking in the atmosphere of the market. Also, a lot more filled out than it was in the games. A lot more shops. The ones from the games were even more grand… as much as anything on Omega could be considered grand. More People were shopping, there were more neon lights. The place was like… a slightly more run-down Chinatown, except I could read the signs. Even the ones in different languages. Not sure if it was something Jericho learned that I got by proxy, or if translators were at work… come to think of it, translators in games like this always seemed like a space-magic kinda thing… Anyway, as we walked through this Marketplace, we soon saw a Quarian waiting around. He was wearing a black Enviro-suit, and I assumed he must be the one we're looking for. I walked over and spoke

"Sai'Jifal?"

"Who's asking?"

"Jericho James. Captain of the Outlaw Star. I'm putting together a crew and I want you in it. Heard you know your way around tech?" My tone was calm. I was ready for any answer he may have wanted to give me.

"I do. What's the job?" He was straight to the point. But I knew he was going to be a hard sell.

"I have a few. They all involve Aria and helping her out here and there… and she's someone who keeps her friends happy. If they keep her happy that is." I smirked, sending over my ship's location. "You in?" in my peripheral, I could make out Zaiya filing her nail then dragging her finger across her neck, obviously threatening the Quarian.

He blinked before hurriedly responding. "If the pay is as good as you're suggesting… yes, I'll take you up on this." His hand extended and I took it, before asking him another question.

"So, Jafil. Any other techs you can get me hooked up with? We're going to need the best of the best." I was gonna milk out every damn connection I could with everyone.

"I can look around. Best bet would be Maik. Salarian. Former STG. I'll just go ahead and send him the coordinates you sent me. He would definitely want in on this." He punched in a couple of commands on his omni-tool and then put it away before walking with us to the ship.

As I started to head away, I got a ping from Aria. Told me she wanted me to intercept a Blue Suns shipment _discretely_ (Namely just keeping her name clear. Otherwise she didn't care what happened). This made an idea hatch. My team needed live practice. Especially those Krogan. As the information was sent to me, I sent an affirmative, letting her know we were on it. I then got back to the ship, where the crew I currently had put together was waiting. Three Krogan, a Quarian and a Salarian. Need more humans. Maybe a Turian or two.

"Maik? I gather that you're good at what you do. Let's get out there and prove it. Already have a job lined up." I smirked at the frog boy, and he smirked right back.

"They'll never see me coming" He quietly cloaked, and I lost sight of him. Perfect

"Alright crew. I expect us all to play nice. We're looking at a large payday if we pull this job off. The Blue Suns are pretty nasty, but I expect us to be just as nasty… if not nastier. Time to kick some ass!" I raised a fist and the others followed, following my lead.

I started towards where Aria said the exchange was to take place. A docking bay on the lower end of the station. I saw a Drell waiting around. He was impatient. As if he had somewhere to be… He was tailed by two Batarians… Likely his hired help, seeing the similar insignia on their armor. They were met by a group of Blue Suns… They seemed to be talking and making good, until one of the Suns pulled up his gun. As I was about to ping Maik, the shot was already made, and the Merc fell to the ground. The rest scattered, looking for cover. As they did that, I ran in and dropped the dome shield, pulling out my shotgun. I peeked out of my dome and popped one, peeking back into the shield for cover. Maik and Jafil quickly slid into my cover, as Jafil loaded up an attack drone to watch our six. As this occurred, I slowly moved the dome closer and closer to where the main action was happening. This was to give Zaiya and the three Krogan a place to retreat to mostly. Jud moved back into cover to let his gun cool down, as Zaiya slid behind a crate, slamming one of them to the ground with her biotics. Meanwhile, a couple of Blue Suns got a bit too close for comfort, and I sent them flying with a throw. I saw a group of the mercs, and I threw a singularity at them, making the five of them float in the air helplessly. Zaiya took that as a chance to charge into them and set off a combo (so that works). After that, I threw a barrier onto her (Pretty dope that I can do that for other people too). Jafil ran a program and took control of a YMIR mech that happened to be in the area. As it started tearing into the mercenaries, I threw another singularity at the Drell that had tried to escape. I didn't want him getting away. I motioned Zaiya to move him my way, and motioned on of the Krogan… Klein? Well I got him to hold the Drell down while the rest of us finished our work. My dome shield was still holding at around fifty-three percent, which meant that I could honestly just leave Klein in there with the Drell while we finished up. I slowly walked out and put a barrier around myself, slowly walking up to the last guy that wasn't already being brutalized by a Krogan. He was a Batarian. I put my pistol into his face and blasted. No loose ends.

"Alright boys, tag 'em and bag 'em!" I pointed to the Quarian first "Jafil, you mark anything you think we can use for ourselves. Including that YMIR mech. I'll have Klein move it all to our ship," I then pointed to Jud "Jud! You and Garn get the rest of this shit to the client's pickup location. I'll have Zaiya tag along with you," I finally looked at the Salarian "and Maik, get this Drell to the ship. Gonna try and extort him for connections." And with that, everyone headed to their respective assignments; and I made my way to the Afterlife.

As I approached Aria's domain, her guard gave me a look before letting me through. Aria saw my approach and patted the seat next to hers, urging me to sit. Before looking out at the rest of her club.

"Not so much the quiet type eh?" She didn't seem mad. Likely because her name wasn't used. She seemed more impressed.

"I had three Krogan that were itching for a fight. Nobody will miss a bunch of Batarians anyway." One of Aria's guards glared daggers into me, but I didn't care. They know what their people did… I probably need to get through this whole racist thing if I wanna defeat the Reapers.

"Indeed. Well my name didn't get involved in that scuffle, so you're good on that end. I'll even let you keep the mech that you guys skimmed off the top." I flinched as she said that. Should have realized she'd have people around to see. "I wanna see what you guys get into.

"You'll be hearin' about our exploits for sure. Which I need to get into the next thing I was going to ask: I need the best of the best. I have a job I'm mappin' out. Will be good for you as well, given that you support me well enough I feel you deserve bein' let in on the spoils." I smirked, "This job could mean a lot more than money. Could mean power. Across the whole damn galaxy. But ambition will only get me so far. I need skilled engineers, soldiers- Hell I need the best of everything you can get me hooked up with."

"Are you trying to take down a government?" She then contemplated, before adding "Actually, don't tell me. It'll be that much more interesting to find out…" she chuckled and looked down at her omni-tool. Something told me that she had an idea of just what I was planning. Though to be fair, I wasn't being that subtle.

I got a ping not even five seconds later telling me that a couple of drive core engineers were headed to my ship, and a cook. I then looked at the Asari Kingpin… or would it be Queenpin? Either way I spoke. "Just remember. Keep the Batarians at home, Aria. I don't fucks with 'em."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Might make the amount of muscle I send a bit lacking. I could likely find some Turians though… How do you feel about Asari?" she winked

"They're usually strong biotics. I'll take a couple if you wanna throw 'em my way," I chuckled "Anything they decide to do with the rest of my crew though. That's their bidness."

"I'll get a few your way then." I could swear I saw a smirk at that last comment though.

"I also want you to put out some feelers for one Zaeed Massani. I want him on my ship ASAP." With that I begged my leave

"I can try. No promises. You're asking a lot for a fledgling. You should be surprised I'm even giving you work. I just hope you're as good as Darren seems to think you'll be." She motioned me to leave her before adding "I don't like being fucked… remember that."

That signaled my cue to leave. Now was the time to plan my attack on the Shadow Broker's base. I made it back to the ship. The Krogans and Zaiya were waiting out front, and I'm assuming the Salarian and Quarian were inside handling the Drell. I motioned for Zaiya and the Krogans to follow me, as after I had a little talk with our Drell friend, I wanted to start mapping out the first phase of Operation Broker Takedown. I walked into the ship and Maik was already there to lead me to the ship's holding cells… didn't even realize we had one of those, but it was a Turian ship… so I should've guessed.

As I stepped in the containment room, I took a look around. It was a dull brown color. Not sure if the Turians deliberately made the room bland enough to drive prisoners insane, or if this was just something they did. But I looked over at the first cell. Same technology as an Omni-Shield it seemed. Maik then spoke up. "This is the Drell. Not responsive to us. Maybe you can get him speaking." Maik backed off after saying this, leaving the rest to me.

"That's the plan. Get the rest of the crew in the conference room. After my talk we got some big plans." I pointed to the door and the two techies left, leaving me alone with the Drell. "First things first, I wanna get you out of confinement. I want to talk to you on an even stage," I opened the cage and he stepped out, not trying much of anything. Which was smart. "Now I'm gonna ask you some things. First is your name. I wanna get to know potential allies."

"Telos. Telos Froen" His voice was as croaky as I remember Thane's being. "You said ally? Why should I trust the guy that gunned down my crew?"

"Ah Telos… Only answer to that is that you picked the wrong company to do bidness with. We were paid to take a shipment from the Blue Suns. You happened to be their supplier. Either way they were trying to cheat you anyway. Your shoddy guards would have died either way… But on to why you should trust me: I see potential. You can get me some goodies methinks. And if you get me some goodies, I'll make sure you're paid well," I paused, seeing if he'd have anything to add.

"You want me to work for you?" He seemed confused… I'm assuming he's young

"Yeah. Get me in contact with weapons shipments. Use your contacts to get us the best deals. We'll need the best equipment we can get… Want in on a secret?" I motioned him closer.

"Go ahead…" He seemed uneasy. Which was good. I wanted pure surprise for this revelation.

"I have a lead on where the Shadow Broker is operatin'… I wanna get in there and take the joint over… hit em before they even know what the hell is goin' on." I had a sinister grin as the young Drell just stood there, jaw to the floor.

"THE Shadow Broker? How in god's name did you get the location? Do you think that's a smart idea? D-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"That's why I want the best of the best. And I think you ain't even reached half your potential yet," my grin continued. "Think about the dough we could rake in if we had your skills and the Broker's network? No more small time for anyone involved." I motioned him to follow. "Now let's go fill the others in on the plan." I pretty much didn't even give him an option to refuse.

Telos and I walked through the ship until we made it to the conference room. "Telos, meet the rest of the crew." There were a couple of fresh faces. Two Asari, five Turians and a Volus. "Now this is time to go around and tell me what you bring to the table." I motioned to Zaiya first. She was going to be my example.

"Zaiya Dennis. Vanguard class biotic. Maybe some of you can show me a better time than babyface there did?" She sat down with a wink before I pointed to Artais, ignoring her completely.

"Artais Crixous. I'll be your pilot for whatever dangerous missions Jericho has planned." Soon the rest found the groove

"Dominique Harris. I'll be fixing your weapons. Try to keep em in one piece at the very least." He rubbed the back of his neck before adding, "The last crew didn't take good care of the guns…" I assumed he wasn't good in social situations.

"Khel Jud. I lead these whelps into battle. Klein, Garn; stand." As he commanded, they stood. Its good they respect him. "Now sit." They sat on his command as well.

"Sai'Jifal vas Outlaw Star. I'll be your combat tech specialist and upkeep any mechs we come into possession of."

"Maik Nolan. Stealth and interrogation. You need information? I'll get it one way or another." He waved before sitting back down… I think I'll like him.

Finally, we got to the fresh faces. "Halia Le'ore. Asari Commando. Disbarred. My friend is Shaia T'kelli. Doesn't talk much. Same experience." Well she seemed like a favorite at parties.

"Legatus Torrus. Was C-Sec. Tariq and Ximas were C-Sec with me. The others I picked up along the way." He looked over each of them. "I act as a sort of squad leader for them. Introduce yourselves!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"Tariq Venalus. I like blowing things up." This was the smallest looking one.

"Ximas Xander" Strange name. "I was a Cabal before joining C-Sec… kept it under wraps at the Citadel though." He also seemed shyer than I'd expect a Turian to be.

"Talon Regalus. I can fly a fighter like a master. Otherwise I'm your basic Turian infantry." I'd wanna keep him in mind. Having a personal pilot would be nice.

The last Turian turned. "Axus Deplorus. Disbarred… Not my fault… That officer was asking to be usurped." He let a knife that was on his armguard show ever so slightly… I might have issues with this one. Didn't seem like an ordinary Turian, though I guess none of these guys did.

The Volus stepped up into his seat, so as to be eye level with the rest of the group. "My name is Don Vito" I had to stifle a fucking chortle as I heard the name. A member of a short fat-looking race named after the butt of most every joke in Bam Margera's TV show? How the fuck is that not hilarious? He continued, despite my futile attempts to keep calm. "I'm likely the best… in the business when it comes… to making money appear or disappear. I'll likely be staying off of the ship for… practical reasons… But I'll be funding… this company of yours…" His cadence in speaking was jarring with him having to breathe in every so often, but that's what happens with those funky suits I assume. I'm glad Aria figured something out to keep us rolling in money though.

Luckily by the time it was the Drell's turn to speak I had calmed down. "Telos Froen… Weapons trafficking. I can hold my own if need be. But I'm best at securing weapons for whatever team I'm with." He bowed as he took a seat.

"Alright, so with this out of the way, lets get to the meat of this discussion…" I paused for dramatic effect. "I have a lead on where the Shadow Broker is basing his operations out of. I wanna take advantage of that before the chance slips."

"You can't be serious… you're planning on assaulting the Shadow Broker's base?" It was the first Asari. Halia

"Correct. That's why I wanted the best on this… you guys the best?" I looked pointedly at her, letting my intention be clear.

Jud was the first to answer, "You're damn right I'm the best! Let's get paid." That was stupidly easy.

Zaiya was next, stating "You sure are full of surprises huh, Dollface?" she winked, but I could tell she was wary of the idea.

The others were still seeming unsure, but they didn't speak up about it. Why would they? Regardless of how ludicrous the idea seemed, the payday for success was too high for anyone to deny. "So, first things first is that we're going to need schematics of the place. I'll do what I can to put out some feelers. While I'm searching, we're gonna be doing work for Aria."

"I suggest more mechs. Limiting casualties will be the best course of action," Jafil added.

"Maybe some varren. Good fodder, uproot enemies." The Salarian looked deep in thought

"I don't think that much will be necessary. We'll just need to get in quickly," I grinned as the pure absurdity of the plan revealed itself. "Just let me get a hold of some schematics. If you guys got any leads, let me know, but don't speak freely. The Broker's got agents everywhere." I motioned them to leave, so that I could be alone with my own thoughts.

First things first. Gotta remember the layout of the ship from the games. From what I gather, it should still be around Hagalaz. Bunches of lightning storms and shit. We'd have a tough time getting to the ship without some sort of stealth technology. Or a ship that can actually handle that nasty weather. Hopefully, Turian ships are built as sturdy as I'd assume they'd be. Now I remembered that they had to land on the skinny end of the ship and make their way to the far end. I doubted that I'd be plagued with the limitations that the games had in place, so getting from point A to point B might be a tad easier. So long as I make sure to hit all the checkpoints needed of course. Gotta get to the rod controls, then get inside by way of a door on the side of the ship. Seems easy enough. Except for the massive lightning storm and the fact that there will be heavily armed guards posted there. I'll likely wait a couple of days before "acquiring" this information, though I did go ahead and map a rough schematic and saved it on a data pad that I purposely disconnected from the extranet. Do a couple of missions with Aria. Just then, I got a ping on my omni-tool.

"Jericho, I've got something I want you to do. Come to Afterlife and we can talk. Come alone." The Asari clicked off, and I was left to head that way.

I headed that way, pushing past all of the rabble that frequents the station. I'm assuming that Aria already gave the go ahead for me to be let in, seeing as I've never needed to wait in line. Convenient. As I made it to Aria's throne, I stood in wait, seeing what she had for me.

"Alright I've got a new company that's smuggling some iridium onto Omega. I'm getting some of the profit. Have you heard of Eclipse? Just starting out, but they seem to do excellent work. I want you to make sure that the resident Vorcha of the station don't do anything to impede the progress of that shipment."

"Would it be acceptable to just exterminate them? They seem like vermin."

"I prefer to keep them around. They have their purpose. Kill any that pose a threat to the shipment. That goes for any Krogan that wanna grow a quad as well." She chuckled at that last bit, finding humor in her own remark.

"That it? I'll go ahead and gather the crew then," I said as I walked out

I radioed the ship "Alright crew, new orders. Meet at the Conference Room."

As the crew made their way to the Conference Room, I stood and then made the meaning of the meeting apparent.

"We've gotta job to do. Keeping watch over a shipment. Make sure that the Vorcha don't mess with it. I want Turian Platoon and the Commandos coming with me. I wanna see you guys kick some ass." I grinned and walked out, motioning them to follow.

The crew that I assembled made it to the location. As if on cue, a group of Vorcha started making their way to the location.

"We got company." I then shot a singularity at the group, making them float helplessly.

The Turians took shots at them, and Halia threw a warp, detonating the group. Another group came from further down, and I threw the first one back. The other Asari sent a shockwave, but by then the Vorcha had started spreading out and opening fire. One of the Turians ran in and started blasting with a shotgun, rooting most of them from their cover. I threw another as they escaped cover, and one of them that got close enough felt the sting of three barrels of shotgun blasting through them. A big Krogan with red armor showed up. Blood Pack. Seems to be only one Krogan, so that's a plus for us. They likely didn't think much of the Eclipse. I ordered the Turians to focus fire on the Krogan, leaving the Vorcha to me and the Asari. As I noticed the Krogan's shields broke, I urged Halia to start pelting him with warp spheres. Between that and the Turian's fire, he fell rather quickly. Which left only the Vorcha. Like fifty of the damn things. I threw down a dome and slowly made my way to the first group that was bunkered down. Around ten. As I got close enough to them, I started dancing between being inside and outside of the dome, pelting the group with shots as I stepped outside of the dome. Shaia picked up on my strat and was doing the same, melting the Vorcha with her SMG. After we had finished getting that group finished off, I realized that the dome was nearly finished. I packed it up and got behind some cover, looking for the next opportunity to cause some chaos. I told Shaia to send a shockwave to the next closest Vorcha group, sending most of them flying, three over the edge of the docking area. Just as I was mapping out how to finish up this final group, I noticed that the Turian Platoon were taking out most of the Vorcha. Axus in particular was interesting… He wasn't scared of friendly fire. He also preferred to get up close and personal. That knife on his armguard wasn't just for show. He stabbed in into a Vorcha's neck and proceeded to decapitate the poor guy. He got closer to another and shoved his pistol into his next victim's mouth, firing off an incendiary round. The thing's head exploded. The rest of the Turian crew started mopping up the rest. Perfect. No idea why there were so many damn Vorcha, but it was good target practice.

"Alrighty Aria, Vorcha are cleared. Let's get that money in the bank." I motioned the crew to follow along with me back to the ship. I wanted to get some more human crew before the mission. Even if it was just to keep watch over our ship while it was docked. Didn't trust the high amount of Turians and Krogan. Asari are slightly better. They at least look more human anyway, but them being blue is still unsettling. Even if they are sexy. I shoved that line of thinking away before I got to the ship. As I was about to enter, I was approached by Zaiya. Exactly who I was looking for.

"Jericho, I'm unsettled by all of the alien activity here. I'm not exactly a racist or anything, but the human representation here is low," she glanced around "and I'm not exactly looking to have a Krogan pound me. Not ruining this perfect bod."

"Yeah I was actually going to ask about that." I had to catch myself before she got the wrong idea "Human contacts I mean. Most of my human contacts are loyal Blue Suns." I took a glance down at my chest. For some reason I expected to see my tattoo through my armor. I then opened up again with "So any leads you might have would be great. I'll ask Dominique and the old man as well."

Zaiya thought for a second. A thought came to her mind, but she visibly dismissed it, before finally coming back to it. "I don't like this. But I think we need Bad Company."

"Send em my way. We need humans." I started walking inside the ship, Zaiya following.

"Need anyone to keep your bed warm?" Zaiya smirked. I'm hoping this doesn't become a sort of running gag or something.

"I have two Asari on the ship." I decided to fight fire with fire. "I think I have plenty of choice when it comes to bedwarmers," I winked myself, though it likely looked sort of awkward. It was an action I was not used to performing. Before she had a chance to get back to me on that, I needed information. "So where should we be meeting this Bad Company? And is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"Well I worked a couple of jobs with them. Ruthlessly efficient. They do whatever they're paid to do. You could probably point them at the Broker's base, and they'd figure out a way to take it on their own." She paused for a second. Then added (quite unnecessarily I might add) "Jacque was a bit less than stellar in other rights though…" she trailed off with a bit of an unsatisfied expression… its like she was trying to make me jealous or something. I'm gonna get super fucking annoyed by this shit. I can already tell. "But to answer your first question. They're currently on Earth if the message I just got back is correct."

"I'm not going to Earth. Get them to meet us halfway. Perhaps Feros?"

"Got it, I'll ping em to Feros." The girl could be serious sometimes. Then I remembered something. Feros has that Thorian… But taking care of it would also remove the Zhu's Hope colonists from being the badasses they were in ME3… Damn. Now I'm gonna have to debate morals vs timeline integrity and war assets. I won't have any proof until I take over the Broker's base though. I'm sure he's already got someone on the inside with ExoGeni. So, I should chill out for a bit… Get to know my crew while we ride to Feros. I hardly know these guys and I'm going to be trusting them to help me take down the most powerful ma- sapient in the Milky Way? Let's get to know at least a few of them better.

_**A/N: Welp here's chapter two. I'm going to TRY and stick to a weekly upload schedule. I am currently taking some 8-week spring classes so I may or may not miss a week or so. I wanna make sure that all of my chapters are quality, both in length and in story content. To that end, I ask you to please give me input on what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Shits would be mucho appreciated.**_

_**-BigPapa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_We've got some Bad Company_

After heading to my quarters and stripping down from my armor, I changed into a much more comfortable hoodie sweatpants combo. I didn't really care about any sort of opinions others may have had about the way I dress. Just something I was never really worried about. I decided to make my rounds though. I needed to hit up most everyone I could. I decided to go to my favorite so far: Telos. Jericho had hardly any sort of interaction with Drell, and as such, Jackson's actual innocence of the alien could really shine through. As I approached, he was at the mess.

"So, Telos. What gotcha into the bidness?" I looked at his nearly black eyes and saw just a hint of pupil. His face was blue, and softly transitioned into a greenish-blue color on the top of his head. Much like Thane, his neck… parts were red.

Telos' face suddenly grew stiff. I remembered this from the games. He was about to recall something. "A warm glow. A silhouette: tall and proud. A Hanar. One I knew since birth. He extends a tentacle towards me. In it is a data pad. It read the location of multiple shipments. He points to the ship. I leave, his memory still alive." He suddenly shook his head and looked back at me.

"I forgot that you guys did that for a bit" I sheepishly chuckled

"Yes… My apologies. That was a recollection of the first shipment I had ever moved… at the request of my old master. He was not exactly as you humans would say… clean. But he kept me around when most would rather have thrown me to the deep. I learned a great amount of knowledge from him. All of it unsavory to most Hanar officials."

"So, for combat, were you taught by the Hanar, or was that something you figured out on your own?"

"I was taught to hold a gun by my master. Otherwise, all self-taught. Trial and error." He looked at his hand as if contemplating his life's decisions.

"So, there's somethin' I never quite understood. Why haven't the Hanar adopted the Drell as a client state like the Turians did for the Volus? I assume that many Drell would love to continue upkeepin' the Compact, but lettin' you guys colonize planets that are better suited for your own biology would be the best course of action, right?"

"Initiating the Compact was the Hanar taking on the Drell as a client race. They also tried to gift us a colony. But Council politics got in the way. The most suitable planet was in Asari space. They didn't take kindly to a strange new race asking to settle."

"That's a bummer. Maybe one day the Drell could get a colony planet. It'd actually be very advantageous for the Hanar, seeing as your numbers would be able to grow exponentially. You'd have a very powerful alliance. That's just what an outsider sees though." I smiled at the reptilian man

"We don't require sympathy. The Drell are free to leave the service of the Hanar at any point. Some do. Most do not, because of our gratitude." He sighed. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to help facilitate a high population of Drell to help fight the Reapers. Seven years isn't long enough to help grow numbers that quickly. I might could see how things on their home planet are though… Having Drell strike teams loyal to me would be advantageous…

"Well, I'm going to get to the others. Trying to get a feel for my crew. I definitely have a good feeling about you though." I walked off, deciding on my next victim.

I moved towards the crew quarters. It's not very roomy in the slightest. Made for maximum space, and as such, the crew is mostly stuck in these pods. Most of the races are fine sleeping in these, but I feel like the Krogan might have some issues. To which I saw Klein looking around, puzzled look on his face.

"Klein, everything alright?"

"These pods are small." He was blunt. His red crest highlighting his orange eyes as he scowled at me.

"I've noticed. You guys might have to sleep in the shuttle until we can get some bigger pods in here. I'll see if I can get Telos to find some." As I said this, I sent a ping to Telos detailing what we needed. He affirmed that he'd be keeping an eye out for them and would go ahead and order them when he found them. I then looked back at the Krogan. "So, where's Jud?"

"Down in the shuttle bay. Said he'd prefer to sleep on the floor in there until we get better arrangements." He motioned towards the elevator.

"A little dramatic… but I'll let him know that better arrangements are on the way. Wouldn't want him to get cramps in the field, now would we?" Didn't realize that Krogan would complain about sleeping conditions… thought they were able to survive through nuclear winters.

"Krogan don't get cramps." Klein huffed at me as he stated this. Seems like I may have hit a nerve.

"Really? Redundant systems must be quite the perk. You guys get your shit together as a species and the other species will have some problems." I shuddered at the thought of Wreav getting a genophage cure.

"Gotta handle the genophage before we get any sort of headway on that front. You humans are safe for now." He grunted.

"Well I'll be going. Keep it chill Klein," I said as I left the room. The alien was very confused by that term, but I paid no actual mind to it. My next course of action was to see the table that was in the crew quarters. Maik and the two Asari were sitting there. As I got closer, I started overhearing some of what they were talking about.

"Yeah I remember my first recon mission. Was investigating some slavers that were a little too close to Illium. Sent those four-eyed fucks home with their tails between their legs" Halia may have been a kindred spirit in regard to hating Batarians… seems that some aliens might not be so bad after all. Jesus, I need to get this ironed out. Can't be being super racist all the time. That'll bode terribly later on. The Asari were seemingly less unbearable already… though that might have been Jackson's horny college student mind at work. I was very curious as to what those blue bodies could do… and if they had- FOCUS! I need to actually talk to these peeps, not fantasize.

"How about you? I'm interested in the exploits of an STG agent" I sat down next to Shaia and awaited the frog man to regale us with his tales of adventure.

"Yes yes. I was part of a team that was interrogating a group of pirates that were operating in one of our colony systems. Human. Ruthless. We had dispatched of them and I was given reign to find out their plans and what they knew. Any tactic I wanted. I tried polite first. That proved ineffective. Losing the keratinous growths on the fingertips. I think they were called fingernails. Removing those proved to yield results." That entire thing caused me to cringe as I imagined the time my toenail got ripped off.

"Yeah that'll do it. What were they after?" I asked this, mostly wanting to get off the conversation of ripping nails out. That was grodie bidness.

"Ah yes, they wanted to steal STG supplies. Sell them on dark market. They were small time."

"They manage to get anything good before you intercepted them?" Shaia asked, which I may add is the first time I've ever heard her speak.

"Just some weapons scientists had been testing. STG took over with weapons testing from then on." He finished talking and moved over to get something to eat. Kinda rude but Salarians aren't really known for their manners. At least not from I saw in the games.

Which reminds me that I need to see who the cook is, pretty much forgetting to add in any sort of conversation myself. I believe Aria said she got one of those. As I walked over, I looked at the cook. Human. That's a relief. I was thinking that Aria might've sent me a Batarian. I walked up to where he was whipping something up. Seemed like he was making a pizza. I wonder where he got the ingredients for that… I decided to strike up a bit of conversation.

"So, what's your story?" I asked as he pulled a pizza out of the oven and put the next one in.

"Ello. My name issa Giorno. I like-a pissa. Come-a take a bite." Wow… he was very stereotypical sounding. Like a Mario brother. If they were younger.

I decided to take him on his offer and picked up a slice on one of his completed pies. Looked mostly normal. I took a bite. "Hm. This is pretty good. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"I cooked with mia madre" He grinned, his shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes shining in the artificial light of the mess.

"Where'd you grow up? Give me the whole skippy." I requested this while finishing my first piece and grabbing another, taking a bite. Before he was able to answer however, my body started tingling ever so slightly. It felt pretty great. "Before you get to any of that though… I gotta ask. What's in this pizza?"

"Ah. That'sa Thessian Minnow. De biotics give a little kick, no?" As he asked this, he stifled a laugh as a shot of biotics sparked at my fingertips.

I managed to rein my biotics back and looked back at the chef again. "That's definitely a kick. We might need to come up with somethin' together. Spicy biotic food sounds mighty tasty." My thoughts wandered for a sec, wondering what else these fish would be good in. A gumbo would prolly be heavenly.

"I'm not too sure about that one. Makes mi belly upset" He turned and took a slice of the pizza. "Anything else you needed?"

"Well your background would be nice. Where you're from, how you ended up on Omega, etc."

"Ah. We grew up in Napoli. Mio padre left when Mama was pregnant. When I was a teen, I started taking things that didn't belong to myself. Mama was forced to send me off-world when I had 15 years. Got involved with a pirate gang. I only cooked, but that's all that I needed to do. After a while the gang split, and I was left on Omega. Ran a ristorante. Went well until recently. Was trashed by Batarians. That's when I was sent your information. Still no idea who did, but I like your crew so far."

"We're friends with Aria. She likely knew you were someone I'd be sympathetic with. And most everyone here hates Batarians. If not everyone." I smiled and extended a hand towards his.

He took my hand and shook it, and with that I left. I looked at the time on my omni-tool. It was late according to Citadel time. Would be a good plan for me to go to sleep. I think I've talked to enough people for a while. I headed back up to my quarters, and pinged Artais, telling him to ring me when we got to Feros.

My eyes opened to a bang. I was currently sitting in my room of the small farmhouse I lived in. On Mindoir. I had a foster parent... was I an orphan? No, I was "appropriated" from my parents when I was younger. Taught how to control my biotic potential. Before I was finally settled into Mindoir, I was fitted with my L3 implants. Was told it would be risky, but I was ready to eliminate these damn headaches. Besides, death didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore. Too bad it worked. Either way, my 'father' was nice enough, though I took it for granted... His name was Gerald Blake. Wouldn't tell me what he used to do. Just that he wanted a life of peace. I snapped back into the current reality. I looked out of the window. That's when I noticed that the sky had darkened. That was smoke. My vision was blurred as I heard more struggling. I immediately got up and went to see my guardian. That's when I saw it. A gnarly looking man standing on top of him, his gun steaming from being shot. He seemed to be the only one left. I never had that great of a relationship with the man- hell I was relatively contemptuous, but he did more for me than my actual parents did. He wouldn't have sold me to some dicks that wanted to run tests on me. Within his short time as my parent, he had taught me how to shoot. How to cook. How to be a man. He instilled a sense of responsibility in me. Told me to never back down, and to never leave a debt unpaid. Which reminds me… this man standing on top of Gerald… I owed him a swift death. He never heard me coming. Turns out that sending biotics into your fist and increasing the mass does quite a bit of damage, regardless of any shields or armor. Don't even think he had time to radio his team before his head was on the floor. Guess that Turian Rat-bastard was good for something after all. I noticed another body on the ground. Batarian. So that's what the ugly bastards looked like. Four eyes really don't do it. Neither does that fur on their faces. Glad to see Gerald could hold his own against these weaklings. But numbers can overwhelm when you don't even have a chance to put on armor… I leaned down towards the man that watched over me. On him was a message on his omni-tool.

_Jericho… I didn't know you for too terribly long, but you're a good kid. If I don't make it out of this, make sure ya take my armor. It's in my closet. I have a shotgun in there as well. Stay safe, stay hidden. After everything is done, contact Darren Carmichael. He'll have some work for you. It's not pretty work, but I doubt the Alliance will be much better for ya. Biotics give military types stiffies after all.. Darren's the only lead I got for ya other than Alliance, and a good guy. You were like the son I never had. I wish the best for ya._

That last bit hit me a bit harder than I would have expected. I picked up what I assumed was a shield generator from the Batarian I killed. Didn't seem to do mu- oh! The thing lit up as I held it. I decided to hold onto it while I went to get the armor in the closet. As I got there, the armor was blue, and the chest sported a large white X as well. I immediately opened it. It was actually easy to put on. There was a sort of tight ballistic fabric that I stepped into, and the armor just sorta clicked onto me. Ezpz I must say. After getting it fitted on, I looked and found his shotgun. Just a normal run of the mill shotgun. I let it snap into place on the mag strip on my lower back. The armor had its own shield generator, so I just pocketed the Batarian's so I could sell it later on. I returned to Gerald's side, and I reached for his pistol. It was still firmly in his grasp. Guess that's where the saying comes from. I slipped it onto my hip's mag strip. Between it belonging to him, and being the first gun I've ever shot, it seemed to fit. I then realized that since this guy was prolly not answering his comms, his friends were likely looking for him. I needed to split. I hid Gerald's body in the closet. Hopefully they wouldn't search the house too terribly hard. After that I left, hopefully to wait out this shitstorm.

It then occurred to me… What was I even going to do? Where would I need to hide, so that Alliance could find me, but slavers couldn't? Waiting until a slaver leaves a house then going into said house would probably work. These houses were relatively far apart though. Farming communities would do that. I had managed to walk for about five minutes. Nothing but wheat and grass. Everywhere. Then I saw it. A house. And a couple of figures walking away from it… They didn't seem to have any captives. But even if they did, the hell was I gonna do? These guys have probably been doing their thing for years, meanwhile I'm just some kid that got his shit kicked in by a Turian so I could do space magic. Wait a second… there was one more Batarian… he was dragging a kid. Looked to be a bit younger than I was. Something about her seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it at the time. I debated just letting them take her. But after a bit of thought… I did something that my better judgement would have urged me against.

I pulled out the pistol and shot the Batarian that was holding her. As I did that, I put the shit I went through to good use. I put up a barrier. I doubt those shots would have gotten through my shields but looking back, it was pretty cool to be able to shrug off bullets with my mind. The slavers lost focus of the girl. Perfect. She managed to run back into the house… Wouldn't have been my first choice, but fear makes people do stupid things. It's good I didn't need to worry about her though. I could really let loose. I quickly ran away from the spray of bullets, and hopped behind a haybale: terrible idea, I felt a couple of shots ping against my back. My barrier was still up, though I was losing a bit of pep to it. I decided to die it down and roll away from the bale, focusing onto a plow instead. They didn't see me move, which was good, they were still shooting at the bale. Sweat was running down my face. My hands were shaking. I don't know how I didn't experience this with the first Batarian that I killed. It might've been because of how safe the kill was… or my blazing rage... but now? I was utterly terrified. Before today, I had never so much as knocked someone out. Now I had two notches and was going to either have two more or be dead. I started to steel myself, though my hands were still vibrating with the force of an electric toothbrush. I was likely not going to be able to rely on my gun anymore. I needed my biotics. I only knew so much though. I couldn't warp armor, I couldn't do much offense at all other than throw and punch. Then it occurred to me: Throw one, punch the other. But whether I could get to him fast enough or not was the question that posed itself. The first one decided to look around the bale for me, and on that, I threw the furthest from me. This left the other one open, as he started lifting his gun. He got a couple of shots off, but my shields absorbed them, and I managed to put my fist through his skull. As he lay there, my fear turned into rage. The Batarian I threw got back up and started shooting my way, but I quickly noticed that my hands weren't shaking anymore. I pulled out the shotgun and shot in the Batarian's direction. Should've realized that the spread would be too much. I was too invested in the moment. I put it back on my back and ran back toward another haybale, pulling out the pistol. As I was about to poke out and shoot the four-eyed fuck, one of his shots ripped through both the haybale and my shields, completely destroying any chance of using the right arm for the rest of the day. I decided to put it all on the line and put my remaining energy into my barriers. I ran right up to him and absorbed probably twenty shots before getting in his face and blasting it. As he fell, I dropped to my knees as well.

My victory was short lived, as I remembered the girl. I needed to get her away from this house. It was likely that more of these slavers were on their way. I forced myself up and stumbled to the house, managing to get the door open and walking in. I needed to get her out quickly. Seeing as it was a small house, I decided to just shout and see if she was there still.

"Hey! You still in here? I managed to get those slavers done away with, but we can't be staying here for too terribly long." I moved around the room, seeing if I could get a read on her. Then I saw her kneeling over another body. Wait a second… I remember this guy. He was a bit shorter than I was and had brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was rather lanky. It was Tyson Shepard. A little younger than I was. I didn't talk with him much, though I did play kickball with him once.

"You! I'm so happy you got here in time!" She stood up and wrapped me in a hug, which caused me to wince in pain as it stung the living hell out of my arm. She quickly yelped and released me "I'm so sorry! We need to get that wrapped up!"

"Forget that, just grab some fabric and we'll patch it up after we get someplace safe… Is Tyson able to stand?"

"Yeah… You know him?" She looked rather confused. I don't blame her at all, she had no idea who I was.

Just then the man himself started to stir. "Holy hell! Jericho? When'd you get guns?"

"You know… My dad died. More importantly is if you can shoot. I gotta pistol that I'll let you hold onto until this thing blows over. I need it back though." I handed it to his free hand, the other being put into a shirt that was made into a makeshift sling.

"Thanks… lets get outta here" Shepard moved out of the house, motioning his sister to come with.

I then remembered something. "Tyson, take this!" I tossed him the generator I lifted from the first Batarian. "It'll keep a few bullets off of ya."

We walked for a total of ten minutes. The plan was to hide out in a barn until an Alliance patrol came through. After getting me patched up as well as we could, we sat around and started telling stories. Most about our childhoods, and some of our best experiences. I decided to omit the parts about being a walking test dummy. Didn't wanna darken the setting anymore than a bunch of slavers already did. I discovered that the sister's name was Vivian. Seemed like a nice girl. Was pretty young though. Being exposed to this sort of stuff was a bit rough. And she did a good job of keeping her hopes up. Actually, did me a bit of good. I wasn't doing so terribly hot. I laughed with the two but the entire time, I was still rather shaken by the actions I had to make. My innocence was forever lost that day. The good thing was that we never had to deal with more Batarian Slavers. But it also left a bad taste in my mouth. How could the Alliance claim to protect us, but then turn around and not leave so much as a sufficient garrison here? How could they think that not training a militia would be beneficial? As anger swelled up inside of me, I realized that my logical course of action was to take Gerald's suggestion to heart. Then I heard a noise at the entrance of our barn… They sounded human. Finally, they decided to get here. Then everything went white.

"Captain, we've made it to Feros. Requesting permission to dock at Zhu's Hope now" Artais spoke over the intercom, jolting me from my… memory. I had a bit more background into the history of Jericho… and not only Kaidan but Shepard were connected with this man. If I find out that he dated Miranda or something I'm going to flip my shit.

"Oh… Thanks Artais… Tell the ground team to gather in the conference room. I need to choose who I'm bringin' with." I dragged myself out of bed and strapped on my armor. I then sluggishly proceeded to the conference room, everyone being gathered around and armored up themselves.

"Alright, we need to decide who will be going with me to meet our new friends. I've already decided to bring Zaiya. Who else can state their case?" I said this and immediately plopped into the chair that was at the head of the table.

Most of them acted as if they didn't want to go anyway. Didn't matter to me. Makes the decision easier. After a bit, Jud stood up. "I'll go. Gotta scare the locals a bit, don't we?" He produced a toothy grin and crossed his arms.

I decided that those two should be sufficient for my purpose. "Alright, and to the rest of you, I expect you to play nice while I'm gone." With that, I started walking off, the other two following as well.

As we got off of the ship, we headed to the area of the docking port that Bad Company was supposed to be meeting us at. The scene was rather surreal to be honest. This was the first time ever that I've seen a peaceful Zhu's Hope. The only other time I've ever seen it was in a videogame, where it was war torn. I took in the sights. The place being built on the remains of Prothean skyscrapers was amazing. It made me wonder what was hiding down there on the ground level.

"Place is pretty." Zaiya casually spoke

"It'd be prettier with something to fight…" Jud said this, not realizing the sort of foreshadowing he truly just made…

"Alright Jud. When we meet our new friends, I want you to stay quiet and look scary." I finished and he nodded in approval. That's when I saw some figures in the distance near our meeting point.

As we got to the meeting point, I was met with likely the rowdiest looking group Jericho has seen in his years of working as a mercenary. You could tell who the leader was. He had an air of superiority. He stood a couple inches shorter than I did, though that wasn't saying much, as I was rather tall these days. His name was Jacque, if memory serves correctly.

"Ah. So, who needed Zaiya to get a hold of the big boys?" He was smug too. I was gonna send these guys where I knew they would die. Or at least Jacque.

"Not exactly the way I'd describe you, hun." Zaiya smirked, and for once I was very happy to see her tease someone.

I decided to speak up before they could continue, "Jericho James. Captain of the Outlaw Star. And the one who's gonna take the Broker down." I smiled rather genuinely, to which I was met with shocked faces, which were badly hidden.

"The Broker? Ya really think ya gotta lead?" this wasn't Jacque, but one of the guys that was with him. He was wearing some sort of gas mask with an old school WWII helmet. It actually looked kinda cool, if I'm being honest.

"Yep. You guys in? Got some good money ridin' on this one and I was told you guys would get it done."

"I like the balls on you. I'll bite." Jacque pulled his hair back, to reveal that he actually shaved the sides of his head and made a ponytail. Kinda like Jack did except he pulled it into a manbun. "Let's get you acquainted with the crew, shall we?" He produced a rather sleazy grin. I was gonna need to watch these guys… "This is Nolan. He's gonna be our scout. He can track people's locations." He pointed to the guy with the helmet, who waved, before he continued. "This is Petrov. He's good at exploding things."

"It's a gift." He said this with a little twinge of a Slavic accent. I swear if on his off days he wears nothing but Adidas tracksuits, I'll lose my shit.

Jacque pointed to the final member of Bad Company. Miko. Miko was large. I mean very large. 6'7 and 425 pounds large… and every single bit of those numbers were actually usable. He looked like he could lift a semi over his head. He likely could lift the front off the ground. This… beast decided to walk up and shake my hand. And I wasn't a small guy, but he nearly crushed my hand. "Hey man! The name's Miko, I heard that you had a big job planned, but I didn't expect it to be us storming the Broker!" He spoke quickly, showing his excitement. He then moved back and waited for Jacque's orders.

I had to suppress a yelp as my hand was crushed and addressed the entirety of Bad Company. "Alright. I was gonna wait and get our supplies in order, but I think we gots what it takes after we cop us a few mechs." I grinned and the big buy nodded. I wanted to keep him around.

I started walking toward my ship, motioning the others to follow. I had already sent a message to Jifal, asking him to purchase some mechs and have them sent to our docking bay on Omega. I planned on one last trip there before hitting the Broker's base. Mostly just grocery shopping. Getting mechs, guns, and other essentials.

**A/N: Oh boy. I wanna apologize for the long wait on this one. Between classes, landing a full 7-4 job and getting hit with some slight writer's block, this was held back pretty harshly. So once a week is likely a no-go. I'll try to keep it within months, but again I still wanna provide quality. I definitely feel as if I care about that a bit more than quantity. I apologize for you peeps that have been waiting. I'm still open to feedback, be it praising, or critical. So bombard me with reviews. Big signing off**


End file.
